The invasion of the pink fluffy rabbits
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: The pink rabbits are taking over and red beady eyes have found a new target.


_I'm trying to write some humour as of lately, and this will show why I don't and why I only write dark things. I stink at humour._

_Disclaimer - Don't own the Lost Boys_

_For E.M. Morning__  
_

* * *

**The invasion of the pink fluffy rabbits.**

They were everywhere. They bounced and hopped around through the long green grass, their fur all spiked up like a cat going into defence. One minute there only seemed to be one moving around out in the open, but a second later five would pop into thin air. They were a bright lipstick pink, all cute, cuddly and fluffy. They looked cute. They would have been if it weren't for the red glowing eyes and sharp claws, more sharp than they should have been. Whatever they were supposed to be…for they weren't normal rabbits, unless there was something he didn't know, they were fucking…fucked up.

He moved back from them when more appeared out of nowhere, their beady red eyes fixed intently upon on him. They stopped moving, stopped bouncing and hopping along happily, and stopped eating the crunchy long grass. Everything went quiet, so quiet not even his sensitive ears could pick up a movement from far away. The sun poured down on him, yet he did not burn, and although he pondered why he was not slowly burning to ash, his eyes were fixed on those that stared at him. The bright orange, purple, and red flowers blew from the breeze that swept through the valley, and petals danced in the warm, summers, air.

He tried to fly, but he couldn't. It came naturally to him, with all of them, but his feet would not leave the ground. He tried hard then, willed himself to float, but nothing happened. Feet still stayed firmly on the ground and a confused look, more like a what the fuck look, came upon his face.

He had never been scared of anything, but then he had no reason to be as, as far as he knew, he was the above of all things, the top of the food chain, but the more those rabbits stared, the more he felt completely freaked out. It was almost as if they knew what he was thinking, as if they were forming some sort of plan. They had turned to robots, still as stone, but those eyes never left him. Gold glitter suddenly rained down on him, and trees suddenly grew all around him, blossoming deep purple flowers, and other things like apples, pears, and banana's. He shook his head as he became drowned in glitter. It started to turn pink, blue and green, and aggravation came when his became coated in it.

''What the hell is going on'' He moved back, a small frown coating his face.

What was more even surprising, and frightening was the fact his skin was not the deathly pale it had been for centuries, but a sun kissed colour, a rich mocha brown. Human skin, not that of the dead. The clothes were still the same, he still felt the same, still felt the need, yet he looked different. Was he going mad? Did Paul slip something in the joints they smoked. Was he having a trip out? Whatever it was, it was one fucked up thing he was seeing. The rabbits began moving again, only this time towards him. He scrambled back like a frightened feline cat. The glitter stopped raining down on him, and bunnies came then. They rained down in hundreds, all flashy pink with those crimson eyes and sharp claws. These ones were different to the others, for blunt teeth were replaced with razor sharp teeth all along their gums. But their heads turned as they fell from the sky, and eyes went towards him. Teeth were flashed, red eyes became redder, and fur became on end. They were no cuddly bunnies.

He was going mad, he had to be. For there was no possible way any of the things he was seeing could be real. He had never heard of bunnies like the ones he was seeing, certainly not mutated ones anyway. Was there something he was missing, as they didn't keep up with the humans, but if there was an answer, there was no logical or possible one for why he was no burnt to a cinder. They moved closer towards him as his thoughts span, hopping as they did so. The rabbits stopped falling from the sky seconds later, and they moved in front of the others. The trees, one by one, slowly disappeared and plants began to shoot from out of the ground. They bloomed in magnificent fluorescent oranges, deep blues, and purples, all bringing a beautiful scent. Everything was brightly colourful around him, and he craved for something dark, something black or grey.

His thoughts were cut when one suddenly came out of nowhere, diving through the air towards his face. He moved and it crashed to the ground, skidding through the long grass. It hissed and spat, and teeth were flashed. He shook his head in complete confusion. Another one came then, and his hand shot out, wrapping around it's throat. Squeezing, it's neck was snapped, and it instantly went limp in his hand. It was thrown to the ground, and he willed and willed to fly. Anger came when nothing happened and they moved like lightening towards him then. He began kicking them, stomping on them, anything to keep them away. Dead bunnies suddenly became scattered all over the field, but still they came, attacking, numbers increasing.

One stood on it's back legs and he blinked in disbelief at what he was seeing. It's paws held a small laser in each hand and it smiled. The thing smiled at him. It aimed towards him then and he ducked as a bolt of something shot at him in a deep flashing green. A laugh came from it; squeaky but vicious. It aimed again and he threw himself to the floor. It hit another one that dived towards him and he stared at them as they suddenly formed a long straight line, all holding knifes, lasers, and swords. All miniature weapons, but all aimed at him. They were out to kill him.

''You can't run.'' The one hopped forwards on it's back legs. ''Here…here…here.'' It laughed and another shake of the head came from him.

It moved forwards again, but the rest did nothing for they had turn immobile, yet red eyes were still trained on him, and weapons were still pointed towards him. It moved again and, standing, he moved back. That confusion was still there and the what the fuck look increased upon his face. Blue glittered stars fell down on him then and the sun vanished, bringing something else. The clouds weren't clouds, but light pink fluffy swirls of cotton candy, and the sky was a magnificent purple, with shades of orange, red, and brown.

''What the fuck'' he muttered, looking around at everything.

The rabbits suddenly aimed fire, and this time they shot at him. It didn't hurt but he fell down from the impact. He didn't bleed either, only lay there looking up at the, now, blue sky. He heard them moving through the grass then, and he tried to move, but couldn't. He was paralysed. They were charging towards him, their paw as loud as elephants stomping across the ground as they moved. They appeared around him then, those weapons pointed at him. They all bared their teeth, and red eyes glowed brightly. The one from before moved through the others, and it laughed that laugh.

* * *

''Help me. They're out to kill me...they're...''

Paul swiftly grabbed him when he stumbled everywhere. A look of confusion came onto his face when he stared at him, but a small amount of fear was shown for how freaked Marko looked. He trembled, and then looked around with wary eyes. He was on the boardwalk, the valley had disappeared. He was home. Everything looked the same as it should have been, but something felt a little odd. He didn't know what, but his senses picked it up. There were no cotton candy clouds, there were no bright flashing, electric, colours, and, the best of all, there were no mad bunnies in sight coming to get him. It was night time as well, and he timidly looked up at the sky, relief sweeping through him when he saw the glittering stars and bright white moon. No weird things, all normal so it seemed. Paul still held a hold of his shoulders, and he gave him a weird look.

''What's gotten into you?'' He searched his face. ''You been taking my shit?''

Marko pushed him away, but not before giving him a punch on the arm. ''No, just...Nothing'' he shook his head and took the cigarette from between Paul's fingers. ''Where's the rest?''

Paul still had that weird look on his face. ''Dinner, and Max needed to see David about some shit.'' He snatched the cigarette back from Marko. ''You look...weirded out, bud. You said they're out to kill you.''

Marko jumped up on the railing. ''No, I never.''

Paul looked at him. ''You did. They're out to kill me. Gave me the fright for a second.'' He looked at him strangely. ''Who's out to kill you?''

He grinned, a sly grin as he looked at him. ''Nobody. He looked away. ''Just having a weird night. They're...'' He stopped when his eyes caught something, and the grin melted off his face. Fear came and he jumped off the railing. ''No, they're back. They're back.'' He grabbed Paul and threw him in front of him. He cowered behind his back, and peered around him with frightened eyes. ''Can you see it?''

Paul looked around with a frown. ''Marko, what the fuck has gotten into you? You should really lay off my shit, you can't take it.'' his eyes swept around the boardwalk. ''We look like dicks.'' He moved away from him when people stared at them. ''Stop acting a fag. There's nothing. You must be tripping''

''I haven't taken your fucking shit'' he glanced nervously around to find the flash of pink gone that was lurking by the stalls. He was still mad, or had he actually taken drugs, and was on some sort of trip out? Sure, he took weed now and then when the mood suited him, but he didn't do the other shit Paul liked to indulge in. It wasn't him, and after the stunt they pulled on him...He found his own pleasure than drugs.

He shrieked and hid behind Paul again. ''It's there. Fucking look.'' He trembled. ''Can...can you see it? It's moving towards us. It's going to kill me, Paul. It has swords and lasers that...that..'' .He stopped when Paul howled with laughter.

He turned to face him. ''Swords, lasers...wait till David hears this. You look like one scared kitty.'' He howled with laughter again. ''Fucking swords and lasers... There is nothing, Marko. You're tripping out. You've taken my shit.''

''I...Look! There it is.'' He trembled even more. ''You can't miss that ball of fluff...''

He jumped up on the railing when it was no further than two feet away from them. Its red eyes were trained on him and it repeatedly snapped it's teeth at him, growling as it did so. His eyes widened and he brought his feet up as well. Paul stared at him and he grabbed his shoulder, squeezing so hard he snarled. He didn't seem to notice, as his eyes were still on those red ones. The trembling came again, and he watched it move closer and closer. It was going to kill him if it was the last thing it was going to do. He didn't want to die, he didn't! He already had once and it was no fucking fun, but by a pink bunnie that had lasers and other fucked up weapons!

''It's coming. Save me, Paul.''

''Marko, there is...'' he suddenly stopped. ''Oh, are you seeing this shit? Fuck my life There's a rabbit!''

A scowl came onto his face. ''So I've been fucking saying.'' he pulled Paul back. ''No, don't. It's dangerous, mutated, some sort of freak thing, and it wants me dead.''

''Marko, I think you have taken my shit.'' He turned away from him. ''Hello, little bunnie.'' He laughed and picked it up. ''It's just a fucking rabbit, Marko. What the hell can a rabbit do?''

''Have you ever seen a rabbit like that? Watch out for those teeth''

''What?'' Paul gave him a, you're fucked out of your head, look. ''There's no teeth, well, only cute little ones.'' He laughed again. ''Can I keep this? I'll get it stoned with me.''

''Look at the thing, it's pink. What rabbit is pink?... and those eyes. They're...they're...It's not a normal rabbit. Throw it down now!''

''I'm really going to look forward to David's reaction when he finds out this shit.'' he shoved the rabbit in Marko's face, causing him to cower back. ''It's a black and white rabbit, Marko, with dark brown eyes and cute white fur. What the fuck you're seeing is a hallucination.'' Paul laughed when the rabbit nose skimmed along his cheek. ''Oh, it likes you. Don't you, you cute little thing?''

Marko pushed Paul away. ''Now who looks like a dick. What the fuck has gotten into you? You're the one tripping out. That thing is pink and it has sharp teeth, Paul. They were everywhere, and they talked and laughed at me.''

''Sure, Marko.'' Paul laughed quietly. The rabbit looked at him then and teeth were flashed.

''I'm going to kill you.''

''Ahhhh!'' He moved back from it. '' Did you hear that...its...''Anger forming, he grabbed it from Paul and, throwing it to the floor, kicked it hard. ''That. Is. Not. A. Fucking. Cute. Rabbit. Get away.'' He growled and pushed Paul back when he went to intervene.

''Marko, stop. It's a rabbit.'' Paul looked down at it. ''You bastard, why did you have to kill it for? I should kill your fucking birds.''

''My birds are fucking normal, and unlike that thing, they like me not want to kill me. It's not fucking normal.''

Paul went to reply but stopped. His eyes widened and his mouth opened up in shock. ''Holy shit.''

Marko turned and he scrambled back when hundreds came out of nowhere, all moving towards him. ''No. No. I'm going to die...I'm...''

They charged at him then, snarling and laughing at the same time.

Paul just laughed when Marko scrambled back even more. ''They're going to kill you, Marko. The cute little rabbits are going to kill you. You really are a fucking fruitloop.''

* * *

Eyes snapped open and a scream was heard, travelling all down the tunnels.

''What the fuck.'' Paul looked around and then frowned when his eyes landed on Marko. ''What the hell, Marko.'' He stopped when he saw his face. ''What's wrong?''

He stared at the ground with an unreadable look, but he shook slightly. Paul frowned and looked at the others to find their eyes were closed. They were awake though.

''Marko.'' That frown increased. ''What's wrong?''

His eyes travelled to Paul. ''Nothing, I had...'' he felt like an idiot. ''A nightmare.''

Paul stared at him for several seconds and then grinned. ''Nightmares? You should see the ones I have. I dance with rag dolls that come alive, and don't get me started on the one where I'm a hamster just moving around on a wheel.'' He looked around, and his grin widened. ''I had a weird dream the other night where David decorates his bike in flowers and glitter.'' He blinked. ''I should do that sometime.''

''You do that, Paul, and you'll hate me for weeks.''

Marko slowly grinned as his eyes locked onto David's opened ones. ''What about you, David? Now the dream diary is being thrust around...''

''I had a dream where two annoying imbosiles woke me up from a good one because they were acting like frightened children'' He stared at them and then sighed quietly. ''I think my dream is weirder than yours, Marko, although pink killer rabbits is somewhat weird. I had one where Dwayne...

''Wait! Rabbits?'' Paul looked at Marko. ''You dreamt of killer rabbits? Okay, maybe mine isn't so weird.'' He giggled. ''Pink killer rabbits.''

Marko gave him the finger and grinned when he looked at David. ''You dreamt of Dwayne?'' His eyes sparkled in amusement.

His eyes snapped open when his name was mentioned. ''I had a really weird dream a few nights back. You three..'' .He shook his head. ''Paul owned two blue poodles, and David dyed his hair green and-'' he looked at Marko- ''You admitted you were gay. Now...that's frightening. And don't get me started on these weird girls I dreamt of. They were dressed as clowns, only chasing us, and they tried to-

Paul blinked. ''I owned poodles? Can I have one?''

The rest sighed and Marko tilted his head. T''he girls, Dwayne?''

He pulled a face. ''Girls trying to rape us, only they were guys pretending to be girls, pretending to be females dressed up in clowns.''

'' That...'' Paul tilted his head. ''Tell me what happens.''

* * *

The end part came from some authors on this site I spoke with about dreams on my journal. I guess inspiration for that part came from them in some way, haha. But mostly Redeyedcat for her words that she spoke with me are used in this, and she brought me the idea somehow to write the end like that, so a big thank you goes out to her. In fact she brought me the most inspiration at coming up with this. She rocks!

As you know this was written for my friend Etta for being amazing and having big discussions with me, and just being nice in general, and because we like bright things :D I tried to make this bright and pretty for her.

Also, a lot of this actually was my dreams, especially the part with Paul and the poodles and Marko being gay...in fact those dreams they had, I actually had of them. I am planning to write some of my dreams into stories actually. Anyway, this sucked, and I'm sorry. It's just I get told I should write humour and I have been wanting to but, as I said, this shows why I don't. I can only seem to write dark things. Humour is dry with me. And it wasn't supposed to be so long, like, only five hundred words, but it took a change of course...So I wasted five minutes of your time. Oh, well.


End file.
